kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexa Moffett
Alexa Moffett was born on August 6, 1993. She began her dance training when she was ten years old under the instruction of the Nelson sisters at a studio in Burnsville, Minnesota. Two years later, the Moffett family moved to Arizona, and Alexa and her sister Addison Moffett began training and competing with Dance Connection 2. At the young age of fifteen, Alexa began choreographing and instructing, thus creating some of the most well-known dancers in the country. She formerly taught at Club Dance Studio where Addison trained at. Alexa also served as the director of the Pre-Professional program. At the end of the 2014-2015 competition season, Alexa announced her departure from Club. It is believed that Alexa left because of a fight between herself and studio owner Kelli Wilkins (mother of Jaycee Wilkins). Alexa spent the 2015-2016 season working alongside her close friend, colleague, and fellow choreographer Molly Long at Project 21 Dance Studio, which Molly founded that same year. In 2016, Alexa opened her own competitive dance company called Alexa Moffett Studios, which is linked to Master Ballet Academy, located in Phoenix, Arizona. Alexa was a guest choreographer at the Abby Lee Dance Company bootie camp in 2014. During that week, she taught the ALDC's junior elite competition team a group number called "Beautiful Revenge." The number was later performed at a competition on Lifetime's hit reality series Dance Moms. Alexa was not credited with this choreography on the show. She was also brought in as a guest choreographer for a season 5 episode of the show, where she choreographed a solo for her former student Kalani Hilliker. Besides this, Alexa's students have worked on America's Got Talent, The X Factor, Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition, The Maury Show, The Ellen Degeneres Show, Dancing with the Stars, Fresh Off the Boat, Shake It Up, and Bunheads. Her dancers on America's Got Talent have made up some of the show's most well-known dance groups, including the Fresh Faces and Complexity. As is stated on her official website, "Alexa's training is sought after for her precise technique, attention to detail, and ability to showcase stage presence." She is best known for her lyrical and contemporary choreography, which is very modern in style, as well as her musical theater choreography. Dances Solos If My Friends Could See Me Now - unknown genre - 2007http://www.littledancers.jimdo.com/dancers * 1st overall secondary 13 & over solo - KAR in Phoenix, Arizona * 3rd overall teen competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Breakable - contemporary - 2009 Trios Sorry - unknown genre (with Alexa Scafaria and Sierra Wentworth) - 2009 * 8th overall senior competitive duet/trio - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Are We There Yet - unknown genre (with Alexa Scafaria and Sierra Wentworth) - 2010 * 2nd overall senior competitive duet/trio - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona At Last - lyrical (with Jenna Hardenbrook and Alexa Scafaria) - 2011 * 1st overall senior duet/trio - Showbiz Talent Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Groups Dragon - unknown genre (with Addison Moffett and others) - 2007 * 1st overall junior competitive super group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Good and Evil - unknown genre - 2007 * 4th overall junior competitive small group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Kashmir - unknown genre - 2007 * 3rd overall teen competitive large group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Letting Go - unknown genre (with Addison Moffett and others) - 2007 * 4th overall teen competitive large group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Ordinary World - unknown genre - 2007 * 5th overall teen competitive small group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Pink Panther - unknown genre (with Addison Moffett and others) - 2007 * 4th overall teen competitive large group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Bolero - unknown genre (with Addison Moffett and others) - 2009 * 1st overall teen competitive super group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Crazy - unknown genre - 2009 * 1st overall senior competitive small group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Gravity - unknown genre - 2009 * 1st overall teen competitive small group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Roxanne - unknown genre - 2009 * 3rd overall teen competitive large group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Seduces Me - unknown genre - 2009 * 1st overall teen competitive large group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Think About It - unknown genre - 2009 * 2nd overall teen competitive large group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Toys - unknown genre - 2009 * 5th overall teen competitive small group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Burn Stars - unknown genre - 2010 * 4th overall senior competitive large group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Carnival - production (with Addison Moffett and others) - 2010-2011 * 1st overall junior line - Showbiz Talent Competition in Phoenix, Arizona 2010 * 1st overall teen competitive super group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona 2011 Chain - unknown genre - 2010 * 2nd overall senior competitive small group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Earth Intruders - unknown genre - 2010 * 1st overall senior competitive super group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Kissing You - unknown genre - 2010 * 3rd overall senior competitive large group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Little Bit - unknown genre - 2010 * 6th overall senior competitive small group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Sinnerman - unknown genre (with Addison Moffett and others) - 2010 * 1st overall teen competitive super group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Sweet Charity - unknown genre - 2010 * 2nd overall senior competitive super group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Be Italian - musical theater - 2011 * 2nd overall senior line - Showbiz Talent Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Breathe Again - lyrical - 2011 * 1st overall senior large group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Heaven - production - 2011 * 1st overall teen line - Showbiz Talent Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Industry - jazz - choreographed by Chelsea Gooch Foster - 2011 * 1st overall senior line, FDC Judges Choice Award - Showbiz Talent Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Prisoner - lyrical - choreographed by Chelsea Gooch Foster - 2011 * 2nd overall senior small group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Red Machine - contemporary - 2011 * 3rd overall senior small group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Phoenix, Arizona The One - jazz - 2011 * 1st overall senior small group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Choreographer Credits Solos Duets Trios Groups Gallery Videos File:"Holy Grail" Addison Moffett choreographed by Alexa Moffett File:Addison Moffett ~ Islands Alexa Moffett File:Quinn Starner Braid Alexa Moffett Choreography File:Addison Moffett Beautiful Alexa Moffett Choreography File:Run the World - Alexa Moffett Choreography File:When You Believe - Alexa Moffett Choreography File:Say Something - Alexa Moffett Choreography File:Bathing Beauties - Alexa Moffett Choreography File:Jealous Alexa Moffett Choreography File:Runnin' Master Ballet Academy Alexa Moffett Choreography File:A Thousand Years - Alexa Moffett Choreography File:"Rather Be" Choreography by Alexa Moffett File:Songbird - Alexa Moffett Choreography File:Halo - Alexa Moffett Choreography References External Links *Official Site *Blog *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram (1) *Instagram (2) *YouTube Category:Choreographers Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Female Grown-Ups Category:Moffett Sisters